Dinner at Sakura's
by greenolive
Summary: Lee is invited to dinner by the love of his life. How will he get her to love him back? Or maybe she already does... LeeSaku


So, I decided to try a LeeSaku, not only because Lee is flippin' awesome, but also because he needs some loving. Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner at Sakura's

"Lee-san! Come on, let's eat!" a high, cheery voice called from the dining room.

"Just a second!" came a lower but equally cheery voice.

It was a quiet Sunday evening, and Lee was going to enjoy dinner with his long time crush, Sakura. He barely even knew how this had happened. One day after running 500 laps around the village _backwards, _Sakura had come and asked him to dinner. Just like that! He had been so surprised that when she asked that he had looked around to make sure that he was actually the one she was talking to. She had giggled and said,

"I'm talking to you, silly. Do you want to come or not?"

Of course, he immediately agreed.

"Oh, Lee-san!" she called as she was walking away, "Wear something other than your green suit, please!"

He had agreed to that too. So now, here he was, in a green t-shirt and jeans, ready to woo the love of his life into being his girlfriend.

_I will not fail in my youthful mission! I swear this to you, Gai-sensei!_

But then again, a wardrobe change can only help so much.

* * *

Sakura was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a meal for Lee and herself. She smiled as she recalled how happy Lee had been when she had asked him to eat with her. Why had she done it? She didn't know. 

_Wait, I take that back. I do know why._

Sakura was tired of not having a boyfriend, and after Sasuke cruelly rejected her dinner invitation two weeks ago, she became fed up. Why should she chase after him if he was never going to return her feelings? If he was never going to look her way? If he was never going to stop being so unkind to her? Being the smart girl she was, Sakura decided that she was going to move on and find herself a good man who would take care of her. The first guy that came to her mind, of course, was Lee. He was one of the few who were dedicated to her, and she was grateful for that. Naruto was an option too, but she didn't want to ruin Hinata's chances by dating him. Plus, what love she felt for Naruto was more like love between siblings. So Lee it was.

_He's not that bad. Looks aren't everything._

And Sasuke was nothing but looks.

* * *

Lee and Sakura seated themselves at the quaint little dinner table, each quiet, but for different reasons. He was nervous. She wanted him to feel confident enough to start a conversation. After several silent moments, Lee began to fiddle with his shirt. Sakura sighed inwardly and gave a small smile. 

_This boy is so shy. Do I have to do everything?_

"So Lee-san, how has your training been?" she questioned as she popped a bit of baked fish into her mouth. He did the same and answered.

"Well, I've learned a couple of new techniques. They're so difficult, but the challenge keeps me youthful!"

Sakura stifled a giggle.

_His youth…..it always makes me laugh…..Lee always makes me laugh….._

"That's good, I've been learning a few healing techniques myself."

She waited for him to continue the conversation, but it turned into another awkward silence as he played with his clothing again. Still, she sat, and hoped that he would do something, anything.

_What am I feeling?_

Suddenly, she was frustrated. Her heart beat began to accelerate for some unknown reason, and she became anxious.

_Make me laugh, make me laugh, make me laugh, make me laugh, please make me laugh, do something so that I won't explode, please make me laugh…._

"These clothes are waaaay too loose."

She tried not to snort her fish all over the table.

* * *

Dinner went on without a hitch after that. The conversation was easy, and the food was good. Lee marveled at his good fortune to be here and to be able to make his little flower happy. 

_A chance like this comes once in a lifetime! I will not fail, Gai-sensei!_

Lee stared for a while as Sakura cleared away the dishes. He then became alert as he realized that he had been careless.

_I almost didn't offer to clean up after the wonderful meal! How could I? Lee, straighten up! Be a gentleman! You must do your best for Sakura!_

"Sakura-san! Please, let me clean up! You have already made a wonderful meal, I should do my share!"

Sakura laughed softly.

"It's alright Lee-san, you are my guest. Don't worry about it."

He was not going down without a fight.

"Please, I insist!"

She couldn't help but laugh a little more at his persistence, and remembering his reputation for never giving up, she gave in.

"Okay, we'll do it together."

* * *

The warm, sudsy dishwater only encouraged the silence that was once again over the two. Every once in a while, their hands would brush while searching for a dish, or their eyes would meet each others, but they would quickly look away. They worked slowly and thoroughly, each not knowing exactly what to say. Instead, they thought about the past and present. 

_Wow. Tonight was fun… I enjoyed myself. I remember when I never would have even thought of going on a date with him, much less asking him to go out with me. Oh the irony…..Still, I'm sure that I had a better time with Lee than I would have with Sasuke…….yeah…….._

_Gai-sensei, if only you could see me now! Here am I, the loser, with the most beautiful girl in the world! I have to wonder though, why did she ask me? I thought she didn't like me……_

Sakura reached for another dish.

_Oh, oh my……..his elbow and hip keep touching mine…._

She pondered on the action and came to a conclusion.

_I want him to do it again!_

She reached over to grab another plate, this time intentionally shifting herself so that she would rub against him a little more. Lee felt this contact, and trying to hide his blush, decided to stare at something so he wouldn't seem "uncool." He rested his eyes on her hands which were busy working in the murky water.

_Everything about Sakura is wonderful. Even her hands are beautiful………..She works so hard, so why do her hands look so soft?_

But try as he might, he could not shake off the question that was attacking his mind.

_Why me?_

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

Sakura quickly looked up with her bright green eyes alert and questioning.

"What is it Lee-san?"

He shifted uncomfortably as she dried her hands on a towel and waited for him to continue.

"Well, I was just wondering why you asked me to dine with you tonight. I know there were other options such as Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shino……"

_Shino?_

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him, and carefully spoke her answer.

"Lee-san, listen carefully. I asked you to eat with me because I like you."

"But surely you asked someone else first; I could not have been your number one choice."

She bit her lip as she searched for a reply.

"Well, you're right. I did ask Sasuke first."

His head fell in disappointment.

"But I shouldn't have."

He shot back up.

"You should have been my number one choice. I see now that Sasuke doesn't compare to you, Lee-san. He isn't warm, or caring, or anything good like that. He is only concerned with himself. You on the other hand, you….you have risked your life for me. Several times, in fact. I want to thank you and show my gratitude. But more than that, I want to find someone to be happy with. Not someone who chases a dream that will destroy him, or who is never going to look my way. I want to find someone who I care about, and who will reciprocate my feelings. I see that in you."

Lee stared dumbstruck, his mind not comprehending.

"But, I'm not cool, or a genius, or anything interesting like….."

She abruptly cut him off.

"That's not the point, Lee-san! The point is that you are kind and love others…and what do you mean you're not a genius?!? Of course you are! Do you see how hard you work? Have you looked at your abilities compared to the other 'geniuses' around here?"

"Yes, I know how hard I work but I am on their level. I cannot pass them!"

"And that's what makes you better, Lee-san! Every 'genius' here has some kind of bloodline limit, or demon, or whatever, but you have gotten to their level on hard work alone! You can't even use chakra, but still you compare. You make use of what you have, and sometimes surpass those born with special qualities! And so…..I really…. I really admire you."

And as soon as she ended her sentence, she closed the gap between them and their lips met for a few brief seconds. She pulled back, slightly embarrassed about her outburst, but took comfort in knowing that they had both enjoyed the kiss.

Lee almost died from the emotional overload.

_Gai-sensei,, I've just died, I'm in heaven, I'm dreaming, I'm delirious, I can't breathe, Gai-sensei…………………………………………….wow._

He came back from his quiet freak out, and smiled. He looked up at her, and took her hand in his.

_It is soft… warm too._

Leaving the dishes behind, he gently tugged on her hand, and led her outside. He guided her to a tree where they sat down, and took in the warm night that smelled slightly smoky, but fresh from the rain that had fallen the day earlier. She snuggled closer to him, and together they observed the shining stars that peeked out from behind the curtain of the sky and wished for the moment to never end.

Unbeknownst to the two sitting in quiet reverie, a pair of black eyes was watching them from atop another tree. A pale hand ran through raven hair as the stranger wished he had accepted that dinner invitation two weeks ago.

* * *

Hehe, the Sasusaku fan in me just had to put that in there. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
